Corinthos Family Dinner
by Tigerlily24
Summary: Sonny gathers the family for dinner and choas ensues. I suck at summaries. Just read it!


Title: Corinthos Family Dinner  
  
Rating: PG-13 really but there's a little bit of swearing. (I wouldn't be me if I didn't add a little swearing)  
  
Summary: The members of the Corinthos family get together for a little dinner to celebrate Sonny's birthday. Chaos ensues.  
  
Author's Note: Just a little scene I couldn't get out of my head. Inspired by Cara Mia fic. It's just a little something I wrote to de-stress after long study sessions. Maybe not so long but I deserve a little something.  
Sonny looked around the table at his less than loving family. He knew they all hated each other but at least they could put it aside for the time being and be there for him. They all knew how much family meant to him and how important it was that they all be there for what could be his last birthday in Port Charles. He was being investigated by the FBI yet again and this time they appeared to have real evidence about his "business". So here he was sitting around a table with a group of people who seemed to have nothing in common but their connection to him.  
  
Sonny sat at the head of table. His wife Carly sat in the seat next to him, his best friend and right hand man Jason Morgan sat next to Carly. His sister and Jason's fiancée Courtney sat next to Jason. Across the table from him was Alexis Davis, who his wife would have preferred not to be at this little gathering, but she was the mother of his daughter and therefore was deserving of a place at the table. Next to her was her husband Cameron Lewis who Alexis had refused to come without. Elizabeth Webber sat next to Cameron. She was his Ric Lansing's girlfriend and Ric, who was seated next to her had brought her along.  
  
The meal had been quiet and uneventful but filled with awkward glares and uncomfortable silences. Just after dessert Mike, Sonny's father, came from Jason's apartment next door.  
  
"Sonny the kids are getting ready to turn in. Do you wanna say good night?"  
  
"Sure I'm coming. Excuse me everybody." Sonny started to get up.  
  
Alexis started to rise as well. "I've got Kristina's favourite book and she can't sleep unless she gets a warm cup of milk........."  
  
"I've got it Alexis." Sonny stated simply giving her a smile meant only for her.  
  
She sat back down smiling slightly herself. Carly folded her arms across her chest and Cameron rolled his eyes.  
  
Sonny noticing the whole room had noticed the look he gave Alexis, bent down and kissed his wife on the cheek.  
  
"I'll be right back honey." With that he walked out the door.  
  
The seven remaining in the room eyed each other.  
  
Carly broke the silence first. "So Courtney have you and Jason set a date yet?"  
  
Courtney looked at Jason and smiled. "Well we haven't set a definite date but we both agree the sooner the better. So keep your calendar open. I'll call you later we start working out the details."  
  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes and pouted. She didn't even want to be there and she especially didn't want to hear about Jason and Courtney's engagement.  
  
Courtney noticed her reaction. She was so sick of Elizabeth reacting this way whenever her relationship with Jason was mentioned. After all she did have her own boyfriend now and she was the one who broke up with Jason anyway.  
  
"Jason and I just can't wait." She said squeezing Jason's hand above the table and glaring at Elizabeth.  
  
Elizabeth narrowed her eyes. 'If this little blonde twit thinks I'm just going to sit here and let her try to make me feel uncomfortable, she's got another thing coming.' Elizabeth thought to herself.  
  
"So Courtney," she said with a smile. "I was wondering something. When you seat AJ at the wedding, will he be on the bride's side or the groom's. I mean, he is your ex-husband but then again he is Jason's brother."  
  
"Elizabeth" Carly said in a warning tone.  
  
"Its ok Carly." Courtney said. "AJ won't be at the wedding Liz. I think you know that."  
  
"Geez, there's no need to be so snippy. It was just a simple question." Liz said smugly.  
  
Ric smiled mischievously. Sure it was a little annoying to see the woman he loved act jealous over another man, but it was worth it to see Courtney annoyed.  
  
Jason cleared his throat. "Can we just change the subject?"  
  
"No we can't," Courtney responded looking at him.  
  
'So he decides to speak up now! He was awfully quiet when that bitch asked her little question!' She thought to herself.  
  
"I've got some questions for little Lizzie too," she said.  
  
Liz stared at her defiantly, daring her to say something.  
  
"Liz," Courtney said faking a smile, "Exactly why are you here?"  
  
"I was invited." Liz said her tone indicating she did not like where Courtney was going.  
  
Courtney giggled. "Invited does not mean wanted Liz. I always thought you were a smart girl. Are you trying to tell me you couldn't tell the difference?"  
  
"Courtney I'm here because Sonny invited me. If you have a problem with that I suggest YOU deal with it."  
  
"Come on Liz no one really wants you here. Not me, not Carly and not Jason. Sonny tolerates you but he really doesn't care either way."  
  
Liz got up. "I really don't have to listen to this."  
  
"Liz wait " Ric began.  
  
"No I'm not going to put up with her bullshit. Call me later."  
  
She started for the door and Courtney got up to follow her.  
  
"That's enough Courtney." Jason said grabbing her arm.  
  
She pulled away from him.  
  
"I don't believe you're going to defend her. The only reason she's here is to make puppy eyes at you in hopes that you'll take her back." Courtney started following Liz to the door.  
  
"God Liz, I thought better of you. Pinning away for a TAKEN man while you've got another one at your said. You really are a tramp."  
  
Liz's hand was on the doorknob but she paused.  
  
"That's right go ahead and leave," Courtney continued. "No one wants you here. But you forgot something." Courtney turned and pointed to Ric. "Your pathetic psychotic boyfriend."  
  
"That's it!" Liz whispered before turning around and lunging at Courtney.  
TBC  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know I shouldn't leave it there but I was running a little long. This story should be two or three chapters long. And in case you're wondering Liz's and Courtney's will not be the only fight. Read, review, tell me if you like it or hate.  
  
By the way I HATE Courtney and Jason, dislike Carly, Love Ric, Liz, Alexis and Cameron and this story will reflect that. 


End file.
